Inevitable
by kem722
Summary: Their meeting, their union, their love...it was always, inevitable.
1. Thought I Had Died

**Author's Note**: Once upon a time this was four separate stories but I've combined the one-shots into this four chapter fic. It's basically the same stories, just reformatted a little. And it now has an amazing, awesome, really super cool banner to go along with it and a title that is not ripped off from a song lyric, both courtesy of the amazing, awesome, really super cool MDealsWithIt. You can see the banner on my profile page. Go look, it's worth it. Songs for each chapter are also included on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 1-Thought I Had Died

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of its characters—Stephanie Meyer does. Don't own "Thought I Had Died" either. The War does. Listen on my profile page.

_"Never thought that I could be anyone or anything_  
_Couldn't stand the rising of the sun_  
_But still I rose and walked the streets too afraid to stop my heartbeat_  
_Even though I thought about it some All the things that used to be so beautiful became empty_  
_And all I had was just the memory_

_I thought I had died, when I was alone till you found me here and brought me back home..."_

Jasper looked up at the dark sky as rain began to pour down and he pulled his coat tighter around his thin body. The rain had soaked through the thin material of the jacket and while it didn't bother him, he knew to the humans scurrying around the streets of Philadelphia, walking causally along in the rain would stand out and so he ducked into the first door that he saw. Jasper was still uncomfortable and nervous being out in the day, being around humans all the time but he was trying. He dropped his head at the door, shaking water from his blonde hair and looking down to hide his dark eyes. It had been weeks since he had drank and he was thirsty. The smell of blood in the small diner was almost overwhelming and he reached behind him for the door, thinking it was better to stand out in the pouring rain rather than accidentally hurt someone inside the diner.

Jasper looked up though before leaving and his eyes locked with a pair of bright golden eyes, a unique color he had never seen before. His own dark eyes took in the rest of the person those golden eyes belonged to and he knew instantly she was a vampire. She was tiny—thin and waifish and almost fragile looking though he knew that was far from the truth. Her hair was dark and cut short and spiky and her skin was clear and pale, with a slight purple tint just under her eyes. She was wearing a simple blue dress and Jasper was sure she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She smiled at him then and he realized he was wrong before—the smile made her even more beautiful.

She was looking at him with that smile and a hopeful look in her eyes and Jasper found himself walking towards her, unsure of why he was so drawn to her. His mind was telling him to be careful and not trust her; she was a vampire and there was no reason for her to be friendly towards him. But there was another part of him that knew she wasn't there to hurt him, another part that knew somehow this pixie-like woman held the key to his happiness, his salvation.

When he stopped in front of her, she was nearly bouncing off the seat with excitement. She reached her hand out towards him and Jasper slipped his much larger, scarred hand into her tiny flawless one. "You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, smiling and laughing lightly, a soft musical sound that filled Jasper with a strange and unusual feeling.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jasper replied, tipping his head slightly and unsure of what else to say, unsure of why this beautiful creature seemed to be expecting him. Her smile widened and she squeezed his hand lightly. There was a strange mix of emotions coming from her—all of them unusual to Jasper. He could feel her excitement and her happiness and her hope—feelings he hadn't felt in such a long time he had almost forgotten they existed. And under all of that, the most confusing of the barrage of emotions emanating from her, he felt her love.

"Come on," she told him, keeping her hand in his and pulling him towards the door. He followed her blindly even though instinct told him not to. He was drawn to all the warm, happy emotions flowing out of her. It had been so long since he had felt hopeful about anything and inexplicably he did right now. When they were back out in the rain, she reached her free hand up to pull her coat around her and glanced behind her to make sure Jasper was still with her, even though she had a firm grasp on his hand. She smiled at him again and Jasper felt his own mouth begin to tug upwards in an expression that was unfamiliar to him. She led him quickly through the nearly deserted sidewalks and as he followed behind her, Jasper began to second guess himself. Maybe Maria had sent her. That thought stopped Jasper immediately and the woman in front of him turned around quickly, her arm pulled back by his sudden stop.

She looked at him curiously and Jasper pulled her into the alley they were standing in front of. "Who are you?" Jasper asked. "What do you want?" he was nervous and agitated now, the thought that Maria had sent this beautiful woman to lure him back to her running through his mind.

She seemed to sense his fear and she reached up and carefully pushed his blond wet curls away from his forehead. Jasper closed his eyes and tried not to lean into her touch. It had been so long since someone had touched him in such a tender way. "Who are you?" he asked again, his voice soft and quiet this time, his eyes still closed.

"Look at me," she said softly and he opened his eyes slowly. She still had her hand entwined with his while the other continued to run through his hair and across his face. "I know this is strange," she said softly and Jasper could once again feel the love and hope rolling off of her. He clung to her feelings, deciding he didn't care if Maria had sent her; he would follow her anywhere if he could continue to feel this safe. "My name is Alice," she told him and Jasper met her gaze.

"Alice," he repeated, liking how her name sounded falling from his mouth. She must have liked it as well because he felt the surge of happiness that rushed through her as strongly as he felt his own. "I'm…" he started but she silenced him with a small finger pressed to his lips.

"You're Jasper," Alice said. "I know you," she told him, once again tracing the lines of his face.

"How?" Jasper asked, her words and the way her fingers were dancing across his face making him shiver.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise," Alice said, pushing her own dark hair away from her face. "I have a hotel room not far from here. Let's get out of the rain?" she looked at him quizzically and Jasper realized she was asking him, not telling him, to come with her. Jasper wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next because it was a move so unlike him. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Alice gasped against his mouth and Jasper started to pull away but she reached up to wrap her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her and tangling her hands in the curls at the nape of his neck. She was standing on her tiptoes, her small thin body pressed against his as she opened her mouth to him. Jasper could feel her want, her need for him and it thrilled and terrified him all at the same time. His tongue touched hers and she whimpered slightly, the sound spurring Jasper on so he kissed her even more fervently.

He finally pulled away and they stood still for a moment, her forehead pressed to his, both of them breathing deeply even though it was unnecessary. "You just decided to do that," Alice said, her smile breathtakingly bright. "You didn't think about it at all," she stated.

"Yeah, I guess not," Jasper said, pulling away from her and running a hand nervously through his curls. Again Jasper felt the warm feelings of love that seemed to radiate off of her and it confused him—how could she love him when she didn't even know him? He had so many questions for her and yet something about being with her felt so right he couldn't even begin to explain it.

"Come on." She said for the second time that day, once again taking his hand and leading him away from the alley. The rain had started to fall harder and they hurried through the streets. Alice pulled Jasper behind her into an elegant looking hotel and they hurried to the elevator. "Fifth floor please," Alice told the operator, who nodded and looked at them curiously.

Jasper felt the young man's nervousness as he often did when he was in close proximity to humans. He could also feel his curiosity and Jasper knew he was wondering what a girl like Alice was doing with a guy like him. Jasper looked down at their clasped hands and he could see what the man saw—Alice was innocent and beautiful and everything good while he was broken and scarred and evil. Jasper carefully untangled his hand from hers, trying not to pay attention to the way her smiled faltered when he did.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and Jasper followed Alice down the hallway where she stopped at room 522 and slipped a key into the lock, opening it quickly. Jasper followed her inside and she turned to face him, feeling suddenly shy.

"I think I'll take a shower," Alice said softly, looking down at her soaked through clothing. "And then we can talk?" she asked him, looking up to meet his dark eyes once more. She stepped towards him suddenly, running her fingers lightly against the dark circles under his eyes. "You're thirsty," she stated.

"It can wait," Jasper told her, bringing her fingers away from his face. Alice nodded and then her eyes slid out of focus. "Alice?" Jasper asked, feeling afraid all of the sudden when he couldn't feel anything from her any more. "Alice?" he said again, shaking her slightly and her eyes re-focused, looking up at him carefully.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as Jasper looked at her with a concerned expression. "I'm fine," Alice said as Jasper removed his hands from where they were gripping her shoulders. She offered him one last reassuring smile before slipping into the bathroom and pulling the door closed behind her.

Jasper sighed and looked around the room. It was spacious and light, a large bed taking up most of the space in the middle of the room. Jasper made his way over to the window where the curtains were open wide, giving him a rainy view of the city of Philadelphia. The desk that sat in front of the window was littered with paper—most of it filled with notes and sketches. Jasper couldn't help but glance down at the sheets on top. The drawings were all of him. Alice had drawn him in a variety of poses—he looked dark and brooding in one picture and smiling and playful in the next. Jasper shifted through the countless drawings, wondering how long she had been following him. There were a few other people in the pictures as well; a distinguished looking man in a doctor's coat, an attractive young man with messy hair, a woman with kind eyes, another beautiful woman with long flowing hair, and finally a huge bear of a man. The drawings of these other people were far less in quantity, the pictures of him taking up most of the space. Jasper stopped at one that showed him without a shirt on, the ugly scars that criss-crossed his chest obvious even in the drawing.

So she knew what a monster he was. Jasper pushed the picture of him away, hiding it beneath the other drawings and making his way towards the door. He couldn't stay here with her—he didn't know how she knew him but he couldn't hurt her. Jasper was almost to the door when the bathroom door opened and Alice blocked his path. She had hastily thrown on clothes, a simple white skirt and a black shirt and her hair was still wet and dripping with water from the shower.

"Please, don't go," Alice said softly. Her eyes were wide and had a pleading look in them and Jasper was surprised to feel her hurt and sadness over him leaving.

"How did you know I was going to leave?" Jasper asked her suspiciously. "You've been following me, haven't you?" he asked. "That's where all the pictures came from?"

"No, I haven't been following you," Alice answered. "Please, stay," she begged him. "Let me finish getting dressed and I'll explain everything," she reached for his hand once again. "Please?"

Jasper wasn't sure why but he nodded and Alice slipped back into the bathroom as he sat on the bed. She emerged a few minutes later, drying her hair with a towel. Alice sank into the chair by the desk and curled her legs underneath, turning so she was facing Jasper.

"Well?" Jasper asked, trying to keep his eyes on her face and away from the legs he suddenly wanted to touch.

"I can see the future," Alice said bluntly. "That's where all these drawings came from. I would see you in my mind and then draw what I saw," she explained. "That's how I knew your name and that you were going to leave," Alice continued. "And that's how I knew you'd walk into that diner today."

Jasper stared at her. Before he could say anything, Alice spoke again. "I've been looking for you for a long time," Alice said. "Since the day I woke up as this," she gestured towards her body and Jasper knew she meant since the day she woke up as a vampire.

"Why?" Jasper asked. "Why would you want to find me?"

Alice fidgeted slightly in the chair and ducked her head. "I don't have any memories of my human life," she said softly. "I don't remember being changed, all I know is I woke up and you were the first vision I had. I, I've been seeing you ever since and I had to find you," she smiled at him once again and Jasper felt her love.

"What about these other people?" Jasper asked, nodding towards the drawings on the desk.

Alice's smile got brighter and Jasper felt himself smiling at her excitement. "Those are the Cullens," she explained. "They're a family, our family," she said, grabbing the sketches and moving over to sit next to him on the bed. "This is Carlisle and Esme," Alice said. "They're like the parents I guess and this is Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett," Alice pointed to each of them in turn. "They're siblings, our siblings," Alice said.

"Siblings?" Jasper asked, looking down at her drawings. "Really?"

"Well, they pretend to be anyway so we can do things like go to school," Alice said and Jasper felt her excitement grow. "Emmett and Rosalie are married," she said, running her hand over the sketch of Rosalie.

"Married?" Jasper muttered to himself, never having heard of vampires being married before. "And what did you mean 'our family'?" Jasper asked, looking back up at Alice.

"I've seen us with them," Alice said. "We have to find them first but we become a part of their family." When Jasper said nothing, Alice reached for his hand. "I know this is a lot to handle but it's all true, I swear. You and I are supposed to be together," she said, running her hand over the scars on his hand.

Jasper pulled his hand away. "You don't know me Alice," he said standing up. "You don't know me at all," Jasper's voice had an angry edge to it. "You should go find your family but you shouldn't stay with me." He had gone to stand by the window and stared out at the rain pelting against it.

"No!" Alice said angrily from behind him, the force of her anger, her desperation hitting him hard and he gasped. "I can't leave you Jasper," she said, softer this time. "I love you," she said, her voice a whisper.

Jasper turned around again. "I know," he said, just as softly. "I can feel it," Jasper said, finally looking her in the eye.

"You can feel it?" Alice asked, leaning towards him slightly but not touching him.

"Yes," Jasper said, smiling slightly. "You're not the only one with a gift Alice," Jasper said. "I can feel people's emotions and manipulate them if I want," Jasper explained.

"Really?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. "Show me," she demanded, moving to stand closer to him.

Jasper nodded and sent her a wave of anger. Alice's eyes widened as she felt suddenly as if she wanted to yell and scream and throw things. Just as quickly she was filled with a peaceful calm feeling that made her smile. Alice gasped suddenly as lust flared up inside of her and she bit down on her lip to keep from throwing herself at Jasper.

Jasper laughed then, grinning at her as all the emotions washed away. Alice grinned back and reached up to touch his cheek again. "You have a nice laugh," she told him, reveling in the sound. Jasper tensed once again under her touch and she pulled away from him reluctantly.

"We should hunt," Alice said softly, glancing out the window. "It will be dark soon and I know a good place not far from here." She turned back to face Jasper who was wearing a pained expression. "What is it?" Alice asked him.

"I hate hunting," Jasper said softly. "I can feel how afraid they are, how desperate they are to live," Jasper explained as a shudder ran through him.

"Oh—but Jasper, I don't drink from humans," Alice told him with a smile. "Only animals," she said, watching as surprise filled his face.

"Animals?" Jasper asked. He leaned forward and traced the skin around her eye. "Is that why your eyes are yellow?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said, her voice no more than a whisper as she leaned into his touch. "That's how the rest of our family survives," she explained.

"Our family," Jasper repeated the words carefully, as if trying them out. "Does animal blood work the same way as human blood?" he asked.

"Almost," Alice answered. "If I'm not careful, it can be very difficult to be around humans. I've slipped a few times," Alice said softly. "In the beginning," she continued. "It's going to be hard for you," she told him, looking up and into Jasper's dark eyes.

Jasper nodded and clenched his jaw. "Let's go then," he said with a nod of his head and he followed Alice out into the night.

It was late when they made their way back upstairs to the hotel room. Alice had slipped her hand into Jasper's as they were leaving the woods and Jasper had kept his hand entwined with hers the entire way back to the hotel. His first experience with animal blood had been interesting—he felt full but unsatisfied in a way and his mouth had still pooled with venom when they walked past the sleepy desk manager in the hotel lobby. For the first time though he didn't feel like a monster after a meal, which he had to admit he liked.

"I think I'll take a shower now," Jasper said once they were back in the room. Alice nodded and slipped her hand from his, turning to head to the desk where her papers and drawings were scattered. Jasper watched her for a minute, thinking about how perfect she looked in the long white skirt. He shook his head and hurried into the bathroom, telling himself he couldn't think like that, not about her, as he turned on the water.

When Jasper got out of the shower a little while later, he took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror, focusing on his face instead of his scarred body. She had said she loved him but there was no way she could, not really. She was in love with some ideal of him that she had created in her mind—there was no way she really knew what he was. Jasper found himself searching for her emotions. He had known her for less than 24 hours and yet he found her happiness, her joy, was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

When he couldn't feel her, couldn't feel anything except his own doubt and self-loathing, he got nervous. Jasper quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried from the bathroom. Had she left already, having figured out he wasn't what she thought?

Alice was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her forehead crinkled in concentration. She opened her eyes slowly and met his with a soft smile. 'What's wrong?" she asked him, taking in his dripping body clad only in the thin towel.

"I couldn't feel you," Jasper said softly. "I was worried you were gone," he explained.

Alice smiled and stood up moving towards him. "You can't feel me when I'm having a vision," she stated.

"I guess not," Jasper answered, feeling nervous as her eyes traveled across his chest, taking in the scars that marred his body. "What were you seeing?" he asked.

Alice looked back up at him. "Nothing important," she said with a small sigh and Jasper felt a small puff of frustration. "I've been trying to control the visions more, so I can see what I want to see but it doesn't always work that way," she explained, her eyes drifting back down to his chest. Alice stepped towards him and reached her hand out slowly. Her fingertips touched his chest and danced across one jagged scar that ran from his neck down to his belly button.

"Don't," Jasper said, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his body.

Alice looked up at him. "Will you tell me what happened to you?" she asked softly, trying not to feel hurt by his reaction.

"You don't already know?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I see the future, not the past," Alice told him. "And I want to know everything about you," she grinned at him and Jasper had to fight not to grin back.

"Do I get to know everything about you?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, even though it's not much," Alice answered and Jasper nodded. He went back into the bathroom to put his clothes back on. When he came back out, Alice was once again lying on the bed, this time with her eyes open. She smiled and patted the spot next to her. Jasper lay down next to her, being careful to keep a safe distance between the two of them.

Alice didn't pay any attention to that though and she leaned towards him, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. "I'll go first because there's so little to tell," she said. Jasper watched her as she began to talk, telling him once again about waking up alone and confused and with no idea who or what she was. It was him actually, who had given her a name. Her first vision was of the two of them, their bodies entwined and Jasper leaning down to kiss her ear, whispering, "I love you Alice". She told him about using her visions to decide where to travel to, always looking for him. She told him more about her Cullen family, about how she kept seeing them but she never knew where they were. While she talked her emotions shifted from hopeful, to excited, to joyful, to loving. Jasper marveled over her optimistic attitude, so different from what he was used to. Despite her unknown past, she was a genuinely happy person and Jasper found himself drawn to that.

After awhile Alice smiled and shrugged. "That's about it," she told him, laughing lightly. "I told you there wasn't much to tell."

Jasper smiled back at her. "And what about the future?" he asked. "Tell me what you else you see."

Alice's eyes got wide and her smile deepened. "The future," she said. "We're happy, you and I. And we go to school and live like everyone else. And you and Edward and Emmett get along quite well—the three of you like to have wrestling matches," Alice said, explaining the glimpses she had of their life with the Cullens. "Carlisle lets you use his library all the time which you like and I think Esme's emotions help keep you calm," Alice said, understanding now the flashes she had of Jasper sitting next to Esme with his eyes closed while she went about some simple household task.

"What about the other girl?" Jasper asked, remembering the beautiful girl from Alice's drawings, the only one Alice hadn't mentioned yet.

"Rosalie," Alice said softly. "I know the least about her but I have the feeling something terrible happened to her. She can be so cold but you seem to get along with her as well. You seem to understand her," Alice told him.

Jasper nodded, wishing he could see what Alice saw. He had never thought about having a future, being a part of a family, loving someone. "It's your turn," Alice said, moving a little closer to him.

"Alice, you don't want to hear about my past," Jasper said, moving away from her and standing up.

"Jasper that is not fair," Alice said and Jasper was surprised by her sudden burst of anger. He heard her move behind him and she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. "I know you think you're some kind of monster and that you need to protect me from your past but you're not and you don't," Alice told him firmly. "I love you Jazz. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and nothing will change that."

"Jazz?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows and trying not to smile.

"Yes, that's your nickname," Alice answered impatiently, as if he should have known that. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were bright and Jasper could tell she was trying to hang onto her earlier anger.

"Alright, sit down," Jasper said nodding towards the bed. Alice sank into it and Jasper sat in the desk chair. He spoke softly, his voice gentle and quiet and hinting at the Southern accent that hid just under the surface. Jasper told her what he could remember of his human life, his family and growing up in Texas. He told her about the war, about knowing he seemed to possess some skill most people didn't. His voice got harsh when he talked about Maria and he was vaguely aware of Alice's jealousy as he spoke of the woman he had spent most of his life with.

Jasper told her about the vampire wars and how the scars were his souvenirs of that time. He told her about Peter and Charlotte and running away with them, of wandering around the United States, trying to go as long as possible without feeding.

It was early morning when Jasper finished his story—the sky was still dark but the promise of dawn was peeking across the horizon. He had spent most of the time staring out the window while he talked but now he turned to face Alice. She was sitting in the same position on the bed, watching him intently. Jasper was surprised not to feel any fear from her.

After a long moment of silence, Alice spoke. "Maria," she said softly and again Jasper felt her twinge of jealousy. "Did you love her?"

Jasper felt his lips twitch. "What Maria and I had was not love," he said. Jasper moved from the chair to sit next to Alice on the bed. He took her face between his hands so that she had to look him in the eye. "Don't be jealous of Maria," Jasper told her firmly. "She's nothing."

Alice nodded and smiled. She reached up and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, keeping her eyes on him. It felt like forever before she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, once again displaying his scarred chest to her. Alice let her fingers trace the many scars on his chest and arms. Jasper closed his eyes, surprised by how good she made him feel. Jasper tensed when he felt her lips brush across the knobby skin of a scar on his shoulder. Her lips followed the path of her hands, brushing softly across each ugly mark as if she could absolve him of every sin.

"Alice," Jasper said, drawing her face back up to his. "Alice," he said again before pressing his lips to hers. Their kiss started off gentle and soft but Alice quickly deepened it, opening her mouth to him. They fell backwards on the bed and Jasper settled himself over her small body. His hand slipped slowly under her shirt and gently made its way up her body, palming her right breast in his hand. Alice whimpered into his mouth and the sound triggered something in Jasper's mind.

He pulled away from Alice, leaving her breathing heavily on the bed. "Jasper?" she said. "What is it?" Her eyes were dark with want and Jasper took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to push her feelings away.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, looking away from her. "I shouldn't have done that," Jasper continued, moving to button up his shirt once again.

"Jasper," Alice said, hurrying off the bed and going to stand in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "I want you," she told him. "Please?" she asked softly as she stripped her shirt off and tossed it to the side. Jasper's eyes traveled down her body, taking in her perfect breasts covered by a rather skimpy black bra.

"Please Jasper?" Alice said again, slipping her skirt off to reveal a matching pair of underwear. She moved towards him, drawing his head down to hers so she could kiss him again. He kissed her back, unable not to, as he trailed one hand down her neck to land once again on her breast, feeling her through the thin fabric of her bra. His other hand slipped to her waist, pulling her close to him. Alice's small hands reached for his belt buckle and she fumbled with it, never tearing her lips from his. When she had managed to get his pants undone and pushed off, Jasper pulled away slightly.

They were both breathing deeply and Jasper ran a finger across her swollen lips. Alice smiled and pressed her lips to the tip of his finger, her eyes taking him in as he stood in front of her wearing only his boxers.

"Alice, I don't want to hurt you," Jasper said softly, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You can't hurt me," Alice told him. "You won't hurt me Jasper," she leaned towards him again, whispering the words across his lips before she kissed him again. Jasper steered them towards the bed and Alice laughed against his mouth as they fell into it. Jasper was sure it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. In that moment he knew what Alice had known for so long now—he loved this dark haired pixie woman and he would follow her anywhere.

The sun was just rising, bathing their hotel room in a strange pinkish glow as Alice and Jasper lay curled up together in the bed. Alice was tracing his scars again, running her tiny hands up and down his body and following them with her mouth, kissing and licking her way across his broken body.

Jasper still felt slightly self-conscious with her perfect form so close to his marred one but he was also reveling in the fact that Alice felt no fear when she touched the scars, only love. A thought occurred to Jasper and he glanced down at Alice, wondering if he should ask her.

"No, I haven't ever done this before," Alice said softly, pausing in her perusal of his body. She leaned on his chest and looked up at him. "At least, not that I remember," she tacked on.

"You knew what I was going to ask," Jasper said pulling her forward slightly so that she was tucked into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and Alice sighed happily.

"Yeah," she said, lacing her fingers with his. "Did you and Maria…?" Alice let the question trail off and looked down at their hands, away from Jasper's still dark eyes.

"We did," Jasper said softly and again he felt jealousy flare up inside of Alice. "But it wasn't like this Alice," he continued, shifting so he could press a kiss to her lips. "It never felt like this," he said against her mouth and he felt Alice smile.

"I love you Jasper," she whispered, curling her body into his even more, as if she couldn't be close enough to him.

"I…I love you too Alice," Jasper replied. He laughed at the intensity of Alice's happiness as she moved on top of him, kissing him deeply. "Thank-you," he said, pulling away from her kiss for a moment to run his hand across her face.

"For what?" Alice asked with a grin, kissing his eyes, his cheek, his chin, anywhere that she could reach.

"For saving me," Jasper replied. Alice smiled at him before kissing him again and Jasper lost himself in her, feeling complete for the first time in his life.


	2. Under My Skin

Chap. 2—Under My Skin

Disclaimer: Don't own it—Stephanie Meyer does. Just borrowing… Peter Bradley Adams owns "Under My Skin". Listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"Wherever she goes_

_She carries a smile in her hand_

_Like a thief, she can steal any grin that she can_

_And I watch, I wait, to see her again…"_

_She's under my skin_

_She's under my skin_

_She's under my skin_

_She's under my skin_

_Under my skin…"_

Jasper was watching Alice flit about their hotel room, humming to herself as she packed up their belongings. Jasper's rather meager wardrobe had grown in the year he had been with Alice. He had learned of her shopping obsession rather quickly and she had insisted on dressing him up and buying him new things to wear. Jasper had also learned quickly that money was not a concern in Alice's world. Between gambling and her artful playing of the stock market, Alice always had more than enough when it came to money. At first, Jasper felt horribly guilty about using what he saw as "her" money but Alice had insisted it was "theirs" and slowly Jasper was beginning to come around, was trying to see them how she did, as two parts of one whole.

Jasper had offered to help Alice pack but she had shook her head no and pushed him away, towards the bed, telling him he would ruin all her pretty dresses because his manner of packing involved simply shoving everything into a suitcase until it all fit. Apparently there was a correct way to fold and place everything so that it didn't become wrinkled. Jasper rather enjoyed watching Alice however so he was content to lie on the bed, an open book in his hands but clearly forgotten, watching the tiny woman who had stolen his heart in the short time he had known her.

One of the things Jasper had quickly noticed about Alice was that every move she made was graceful and fluid, almost choreographed. She was the most beautiful person Jasper had ever met and he was completely enthralled by her. They were currently in Minneapolis although they were getting ready to move on to someplace new. They had spent the last two months here—it was December and cold and the days were unbelievably short and usually lacking sunlight so it had been a good place for them to be. Alice was frustrated, Jasper knew, by her lack of any concrete visions when it came to these mysterious Cullens she spoke about. Jasper had spent the last year following Alice around the country, tracking down leads through her visions but so far they hadn't be able to locate Alice's family. Not that he minded though—in fact, he loved it, loved having someone to share things with, someone who truly loved him. For the first time in his existence he felt happy, content. And although he wanted to find this family of Alice's simply because she wanted to find them so badly, Jasper couldn't help but enjoy the time they had had just the two of them. He was slightly nervous about what happened next, when they found the Cullens, unsure if he would fit in with their family like he knew she would.

Jasper noticed that Alice had stopped moving. She was looking closely at a new black dress she had just gotten that was now hanging in the closet, running her hand over the smooth silky fabric. Alice glanced over at Jasper with a grin and before he realized what was happening, Alice had moved from the front of the closet to the center of the bed, straddling his waist and leaning in close to him. "Jasper," she said softly, her breath brushing across his cheek as she leaned in to press a soft kiss there. "We've never danced together," Alice said.

Jasper laughed. He couldn't help it. It was such a random and unexpected thought but that was what he had grown to love about Alice. "I don't really dance Alice," Jasper answered, shaking his head and kissing her lips quickly. It felt good to laugh—that was one of the other things he loved about Alice, she could always make him laugh.

"Wanna bet?" Alice asked with a smirk, a mischievous look creeping into her golden eyes.

Jasper suddenly realized he was no longer lying on the bed but rather; he was standing in the center of the room with Alice. She had pulled him up and off the bed and was now placing one of his hands in hers, the other on her waist.

"We don't have any music Alice," Jasper pointed out, laughing again at the tiny woman in front of him and marveling over how perfectly she seemed to fit in his arms, despite their differences in height.

"We don't need any," Alice said with a wink and then they were off, twirling and dancing around the hotel suite. Alice was leading the way as they moved quickly, spinning around the bed, table, and chairs in the room.

Alice was humming and laughing, her soft musical voice mixing with his deeper one as he twirled her around. Her eyes seemed to glow and dance as well as she looked up at him, her smile absolutely breathtaking as she planted a sweet soft kiss on his cheek. As Jasper twirled her around once more, he couldn't help but wonder how he had ever survived without her. With Alice by his side, eternity as a monster didn't seem as bad as it once had.

Jasper still found it difficult to believe that Alice actually wanted to be with him, still had trouble believing he deserved her. But Alice had accepted it all without questions. In her mind, her and Jasper had always been together, it had just taken awhile for her to actually find him. Jasper however was positive there was someone out there who would be so much better for Alice but anytime he expressed that opinion, Alice would get a panicked look in her eyes and the overwhelming sadness and fear she felt over the thought of Jasper leaving would almost knock him to his knees.

Just last week they had run into another vampire in Minneapolis, a tall handsome man with dark hair and eyes named Alex. Jasper could feel his attraction to Alice of course and it had set him on edge, made him feel protective, territorial in a way and he had held Alice's small body close to his own, making it clear she was with him even though in the back of his mind he kept thinking she would do better with Alex. Later on, when Jasper had confessed to Alice his thoughts that she would be better off with someone like Alex, she had grabbed his face tightly between her hands and made him promise never to leave her.

"I can't exist without you Jasper," she had told him. "You're the only thing that kept me going before and I wouldn't be able to keep going without you," she had said firmly. "Even if you don't believe me when I say it, can't you feel it?" she had asked, placing his hand over her un-beating heart. He _could_ feel it of course, he could feel how much she loved him and even though he was sure there was someone better for her, the thought of being without her terrified him. A future without Alice was not really worth it in Jasper's mind.

They had stopped spinning around the room and Alice was looking at him carefully. "You're thinking about it again," she finally said, her eyes narrowing slightly. She could always tell when he was wallowing in thoughts of his unworthiness and it bothered her to no end. "Stop," she ordered, reaching up to push his hair away from his eyes.

Alice ran her hands over his face and then leaned up to kiss the scar on his chin, the scar she had once told him was her favorite. "I love you Jasper," she said softly, before pressing her lips gently to his. Before he could deepen the kiss though she had pulled away, laughing and spinning him around the room once more.

Jasper laughed with her this time, picking her up around the waist and spinning her around. Her happiness was contagious in a way no one else's ever had been and Jasper felt like a different person, a more alive person around Alice. They ended up twirling their way through the room until the door forced them to stop. They crashed into it lightly with a laugh and then both winced at the loud thud their hard bodies made against the wood.

"Oops," Alice said with a grin as she turned slightly in Jasper's arms to run her hand over the small crack that now existed in the doorframe. She turned back with a coy smile towards Jasper and he knew she must have already seen what he was planning. Grinning back, he bent down and scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed. Jasper pressed his lips eagerly to hers and she responded just as eagerly, nipping at his bottom lip as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other, mimicking the movements of their feet from earlier and Jasper slid one hand slowly under her shirt to brush across her breast.

"Jazz," she mumbled against his mouth. "We have to finish packing," she told him, pushing away from him slightly. "We have to check out in an hour and I'm nowhere near done…," her words were swallowed up by his mouth once again as he worked to pull her shirt up and over her head.

"We've got time," he mumbled against her cold skin as he planted kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, stopping to run his tongue between her breasts. He reached for the buttons on her jeans, feeling her resolve weakening. "Especially if you let me pack," he tacked on with a sly grin as he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

Alice sighed happily against his mouth. "I guess," she said, returning the kiss and tugging hard on his shirt so that it ripped off, spilling buttons across the room.

"Hey," Jasper said with a laugh, looking down as she pushed the remaining scraps of fabric out of the way. "I liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one," Alice said, reaching for his belt buckle. Jasper pulled her face back up to his and kissed her again, long and deep, hoping to convey everything he felt, his love, his happiness, his desire, in that one kiss.

"See, I told you we had time," Jasper said a little while later, the two of them curled up around each other in the hotel bed. Alice was running her hands up and down his chest, tracing his scars as she liked to do. Jasper didn't shudder under her touch any more though. Although the scars were a constant reminder of his monstrous past, he almost liked that Alice didn't mind them, that they didn't disgust her.

"You were right," Alice said, grinning happily and Jasper couldn't help but smile back as she kissed him.

"Marry me," he muttered against her mouth, the words falling out of his mouth almost without thought.

Alice pulled back, her surprise hitting him fully and he grinned. It was not an emotion he often got to feel from Alice. "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She knew he had a ring, of course. He had bought it three months ago in New York City. The minute he had decided to go back to the jewelry store they had been in one day, Alice saw what he was going back to get. She hadn't said a word about it though, knowing that he had decided upon and then discarded numerous ideas of how and when to propose to her. She knew it would happen someday and she was content to wait for him.

Jasper laughed as he looked at Alice. "You know I have a ring, I know you do," he told her. "I've been trying to decide what to say for months but nothing seemed right. I was going to give you the ring as a Christmas present and it's a little early but I suppose that's okay," Jasper continued. "I'm sorry it's not more romantic than this. I wanted it to be."

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Jasper placed a finger over her lips. "I guess it doesn't really matter what I say, does it? But I love you Alice and I know I don't deserve you but I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. You make everything about me and my life better Alice and I want to spend every day of forever thanking you for that."

Alice grinned at him and Jasper was pretty sure he had never felt her be quite this happy. "I love you," she told him her smile widening as she kissed him deeply.

Jasper laughed and kissed her back. "Is that a yes?" he asked against her mouth and she laughed and pulled away.

"Yes!" she shrieked. "Yes, yes, yes!" she repeated, kissing him again. "Can I see the ring now?" she asked in excitement.

Jasper nodded and grinned as he untangled himself from Alice so he could rummage through his bag for the small black box. He pulled it out and climbed back into bed, pulling Alice close to him.

Jasper opened the box and took the ring out as Alice held out her left hand and Jasper slipped the ring onto her tiny finger. He then leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her knuckle, right above the ring and Alice beamed as she looked down at it.

"It's perfect," she said, her voice quiet and soft as she took in the simple, elegant diamond that now sat on her finger. "Even more perfect than what I saw," she told him, wiggling her fingers so the light jumped and danced on the diamond. "We're getting married," Alice said happily, looking down at her ring once again. Her eyes slid out of focus suddenly but it didn't worry Jasper as much as it had in the beginning.

A moment later, she was back and her grin was wider. "We're getting married and our whole family will be there," she told him throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her still naked body against his. She kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and sliding her hand down his body, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Alice," he said, stopping her hand just before it reached its destination. "Now we really don't have time," he told her, bringing her hand up to kiss the palm.

"I don't care Jazz," Alice said. "We'll stay an extra day," she said, her mouth trailing down his body this time and reaching the destination her hand never did.

Jasper groaned slightly and decided she was right; they could stay an extra day to celebrate, an extra day to be happy here together. Alice moved to take him deeper into her mouth then and that was the last coherent thought Jasper had for a long while.


	3. This is Home

Chapter 3-This is Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all of that. I also don't own "This is Home". Switchfoot's got that one. Listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"I've got my memories always inside of me_

_But I can't go back, back to how it was_

_I believe you now; I've come too far_

_No I can't go back, back to how it was_

_Created for a place I've never known_

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home, this is home…"_

Alice was gripping Jasper's hand as they stood in front of the door to a large, rather grand looking house. Jasper smiled and pulled Alice close to him, kissing the top of her head. "Relax," he said softly, letting a wave of calm wash over her.

"Thanks," Alice replied, smiling up at him and taking a deep, unnecessary breath. It felt like they had been waiting for this moment forever, and in a way, Alice had been. Jasper was still uncertain about the idea of a family but he trusted Alice when she told him how wonderful their lives would be. Of course, Jasper wasn't sure how life could get any better than it was now. Since Alice had found him, everything had changed. She made him better. Jasper was nervous about finding this family of hers though because of how it would change them. And, if he was honest, he really didn't want to share Alice with any one else. He was perfectly happy in the little world they had created for just the two of them.

Alice squeezed his hand again and then reached up and knocked on the door. They were both nervous and Jasper felt twitchy and slightly on edge. While Alice insisted these Cullens were safe, kind people, Jasper had too much experience with monsters to fully believe her and he was ready to protect her at the first sign of danger.

They waited a few moments and then a gorgeous young woman pulled the door open. Alice's drawings had been quite accurate but Rosalie was even more beautiful in person—long blonde hair that curled perfectly down her back and sharp golden eyes which appraised them suspiciously. Jasper squeezed Alice's hand again when he felt her twinge of self-doubt. Sure, Rosalie was beautiful but Jasper still thought Alice had her beat.

"Can I help you?" Rosalie asked, folding her arms across her chest as she glanced from Alice to Jasper. She straightened and stiffened slightly when she took in their golden eyes, their pale skin—the subtle characteristics that clued her in to what they were. Jasper felt her twinge of fear when she noticed the subtle scars on his face and neck.

"Rosalie," Alice said with a smile and Jasper felt Rosalie's confusion grow. Her face became guarded and she narrowed her eyes slightly at Jasper and Alice.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. "Who sent you?" Rosalie demanded.

"It's a complicated story," Jasper said smoothly, sending Rosalie a wave of calm and compliance. "Perhaps we could speak to Carlisle?"

Rosalie gave him a strange look but nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess," she said, opening the door and letting Alice and Jasper inside the house. "This way," she told them, leading them through the house and into the living room, which looked out at the dense woods behind it. Jasper had to smile at Alice's surge of excitement when they saw the two people sitting in the living room. Carlisle had a medical journal propped open in his lap, somehow managing to look refined, dignified almost even though he was sitting on the couch in a relaxed manner. Esme was leaning against him, a book open in front of her. They both looked up when Alice and Jasper entered the room with Rosalie.

"Rose," Carlisle said, his voice soft and gentle. "Who's this?" he asked, smiling slightly at Alice and Jasper as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

"I don't know," Rosalie answered with a shrug. "They wanted to talk to you," she explained.

"Well," Carlisle smiled at Alice and Jasper. "What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I'm Alice," Alice said smiling brightly. "And this is Jasper, my fiancé," she turned towards Jasper and squeezed his hand and Jasper smiled at her flutter of excitement over the word "fiancé". "We're here to join your family," Alice declared.

"Oh?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows slightly as Rosalie and Esme exchanged a glance. "How do you learn about us?"

"I can see the future," Alice told them. Jasper smiled to himself at Alice's blunt delivery of this news and glanced from face to face, watching as shock and curiosity crossed the faces of the Cullens. "I saw us with you, saw us being a part of your family," Alice explained. "We've been looking for you for such a long time."

Jasper was keeping them all calm, open minded about all of this but he was surprised to find (minus Rosalie) they actually seemed to be pretty receptive to what Alice was telling them. Jasper had never met a group of vampires quite like this one.

"I don't remember being changed or anything from my human life," Alice continued. "But I woke up with visions of Jasper and then of you all," Alice smiled as she nodded towards Carlisle. "I feel like I already know you because I've been seeing you for years, seeing us all together."

"Well," Carlisle said, smiling at Alice. "This is most interesting," he said, looking back and forth between Jasper and Alice. "What about you Jasper?" he asked. "What brings you to our family?"

"Alice, sir," Jasper answered honestly smiling down at Alice. "She says you're her family and well, she's my family so I'll follow her anywhere," Jasper said.

Esme gave him a small smile and Jasper returned it as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "And I see your diet is the same as ours," Carlisle said, glancing at their matching golden eyes.

"Yes," Alice answered. "We don't feed on humans, just like you," she said proudly.

"I have to be honest," Jasper cut in. "It's difficult for me. Very difficult. I, I slip up a lot," Jasper stood up straighter and looked Carlisle right in the eye. "I understand if that affects your decision at all."

"It's difficult for all of us Jasper," Carlisle said. "The important part is that we keep trying," he said with a small nod. "Can I ask what happened to you?" Carlisle asked, nodding towards the few visible scars on Jasper's face and neck.

Alice shifted slightly so she was standing closer to Jasper. "Well, sir, I was involved in the wars, in the South," Jasper explained meeting Carlisle's eye. Carlisle nodded and Jasper continued. "I was in charge of the newborns," he said.

"Hmm," Carlisle said, understanding what Jasper wasn't saying. Jasper shifted uncomfortably and Alice squeezed his hand tighter, knowing he hated to talk about his past. Carlisle looked at Jasper and Alice for a long moment and then nodded decisively. Jasper had a fleeting moment of panic, thinking maybe his lack of control and his past had ruined this for Alice, that they wouldn't want a monster like him as part of their family.

But rather than turning them away, Carlisle smiled and said, "Now, Esme, let's get our newest family members settled in, shall we?"

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly, tightening her hold on Jasper's hand. "We can stay?"

Esme laughed and Carlisle's smile widened. "Of course," he said. "You've already seen this, haven't you?"

"Well yes but I was still nervous you wouldn't want us," Alice said before letting go of Jasper's hand and throwing her arms around Esme first and then Carlisle. She turned towards Rosalie and stopped suddenly at the expression on Rosalie's face.

"You're really going to just let them stay here even though we don't know anything about them?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Alice.

"Rose," Esme said with a small sigh. "Please, let's be polite," she said, raising her eyebrows at Rosalie.

"It's alright," Alice said with a smile. "You'll like me soon enough," she said confidently. "As soon as you learn how much I like shopping. We're going to make great sisters."

Rosalie's eyes flickered but then she turned on Jasper. "You're doing that, aren't you?" she asked him. "You're not letting me feel mad," she accused him.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said. "It's a habit."

"You have a gift as well Jasper?" Carlisle asked, turning back to look at Jasper curiously.

"Yes sir," Jasper answered. "I can manipulate emotions," he explained.

"Well don't do it to me," Rosalie snapped. "I don't like it," she said, glaring at Jasper now.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said again, nodding at Rosalie who looked away.

"Alice?" Esme asked suddenly as Alice's eyes slid out of focus for a moment.

"It's alright, she's having a vision," Jasper explained as Alice's eyes brightened again and she smiled at them.

"Edward and Emmett will be back by dusk," she announced. "And Jasper and I are taking Edward's room."

Rosalie laughed lightly. "Oh that will make him so happy," she said. "I'll help you move his stuff," she volunteered quickly.

"That does make the most sense," Esme said, thinking about the rooms in the house. "Edward's room is plenty big for two and he spends more time in the music room anyway," she mumbled, almost to herself.

"And his room has the best view," Alice said, smiling up at Jasper. "Rose has the best closet though," Alice said a little wistfully, glancing over at Rosalie.

"You're right, I do," Rosalie said, her lips twitching with a small smile. "Come on," she said, nodding towards the stairs.

The five vampires quickly had Edward's things moved out of Alice and Jasper's new bedroom. Carlisle and Jasper went to bring suitcases in from the car as Alice followed Rosalie into her and Emmett's room to check out her closet. Alice stopped and stared at Rosalie's closet, which seemed to be bursting at the seams with clothes and shoes.

"Wow," Alice her eyes going wide at the array of colors and styles filling Rosalie's closet.

"I know," Rosalie said proudly. "Carlisle gets frustrated with my shopping habits at times," Rosalie said, making a face.

"Well, we'll just have to pick up a winning lottery ticket for you," Alice said with a wink as she headed out the door.

Rosalie laughed and followed behind her. "I'm starting to like you already," Rosalie said as the two girls went back to the room that was now Alice and Jasper's. Carlisle and Jasper had already brought up Alice and Jasper's things and their suitcases were now spread across the room.

Rosalie's eyes took in Alice's ever growing wardrobe and smiled. "Not bad," she said and Alice grinned back at her.

"There's no bed," Esme said, with a glance around the room. "Just the couch for now but we can get some more furniture for you soon. And you can decorate however you want of course," Esme said. Jasper smiled as he felt Alice's excitement grow as her and Esme lapsed into a conversation about paint colors and carpet samples.

They didn't get too far into that conversation though before Alice looked up excitedly. "Edward and Emmett are back," she said and five seconds later, there was a crash downstairs as Edward and Emmett came through the door.

The loud noise was followed by the sound of something shattering and then a loud voice, "Aww, shit."

"That was the vase, wasn't it?" Esme asked with a slight grimace as Alice nodded. Alice and Jasper followed Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie down the stairs to where Edward and Emmett were standing in the entryway, looking down at the broken vase.

"Boys?" Esme said, looking at both of them and raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Emmett said quickly. "Edward pushed me," he said with a grin. Emmett was huge—there was no other way Jasper could think to describe him. His dark curly hair was short and mused and his eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "But he could have caught it in time. He was too concerned with pushing me back." Emmett snickered and Edward's curious eyes fell on Alice and Jasper. Edward was tall and lean, his messy bronze-colored hair falling in disarray around his face.

Rosalie had made her way to Emmett's side and he pulled her close to him, kissing her quickly on the mouth. "Hey baby," he said, smiling at her. "Did you miss me?" he asked, kissing her again.

"A little," Rosalie answered, a bright smile lighting her face as she kissed him back. Jasper was struck by her change in emotions with the presence of Emmett. She looked genuinely happy and Jasper couldn't help but wonder if the change was as drastic in him when he was around Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie's kiss grew a little deeper and Alice bit her lip to hold back a giggle. Edward raised his eyebrows as his eyes locked on Alice's. "Eww," was all he said.

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and looked at her brother and Alice's slightly disgusted expressions. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh god," she groaned as Emmett looked on confused.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "Who are these two? Eddie, what's with the look?"

"Emmett, Edward, this is Alice and Jasper," Carlisle explained, nodding to the two newest members of their family. "They'll be joining our family."

"Alright," Emmett said with a shrug as Edward still looked at them carefully.

"You have visions?" Edward asked, looking at Alice. "That's why you saw what you saw? That's what they're going to do later?"

"Yes," Alice said, nodding. "That's how we found you," she explained. "We just kept following what my visions showed us. And you? How do you know what I saw?" Alice asked, leaning towards Edward slightly. Jasper knew of all the Cullens, she was most excited about meeting Edward. He knew she had seen how close the two of them would be. He was happy Alice would have such a close relationship with her brother but it also made Jasper feel irrationally jealous.

"He has this annoying little habit of reading minds," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "And that means he can see what you see which is not embarrassing at all for the rest of us."

"The pixie's a physic?" Emmett asked, grinning. "Wow—what about you, what can you do?" he asked, turning to look at Jasper.

There was a moment of quiet as Jasper sent a barrage of emotions towards Emmett, making him feel ecstatically happy, angry, lustful, and finally, calm in a matter of seconds "God damn it, am I the only who can't do anything special?" Emmett said, making a face.

Alice laughed as Esme swatted Emmett on the shoulder. "Emmett, language," she said, frowning at him.

"Sorry," Emmett said with a wink at Alice. "So, where are the newbies staying?" he asked, kissing Rosalie on the neck.

"In my room," Edward answered, raising his eyebrows when he heard the answer in Alice's head.

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice said quickly. "But it had the best view and well…" Alice stopped as Edward smiled at her.

"It's alright," he said with a nod. "I don't mind." Jasper could feel Edward's twinge of annoyance but he said nothing.

Emmett whispered something in Rosalie's ear, making her giggle. "Well, we're going to go, um, yeah…" Rosalie trailed off with a grin, taking Emmett's hand and tugging him towards the stairs.

"Welcome to the family," Emmett said with a smirk as he followed Rosalie upstairs.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I certainly hope you two are more discreet," he said, glancing at Alice and Jasper.

"You're just jealous Edward," Rosalie's voice called from upstairs before they heard a giggle and then the slamming of a door.

Esme turned to Carlisle. "This is a wonderful first impression we're making," she said, shaking her head.

Alice grinned. "It's perfect," she said. "It's so much better than I ever imagined." Alice was bursting with happiness so of course, Jasper was too. "Thank-you," Alice told them.

"Of course dear," Esme said, giving her a quick hug. "Now, we'll let you both get settled in," she said, giving Jasper a tentative hug as well. Alice nodded and pulled Jasper upstairs as Carlisle and Esme headed for the living room and Edward to the garage.

Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch in their new room together. They were finally alone again and Jasper was enjoying it. Alice had been right of course and he did like the Cullens so far but he was already missing having Alice all to himself.

They had been quiet for a long time, which was slightly unusual for Alice and Jasper knew she was thinking about something.

"Do you think Rose is pretty?" Alice asked him suddenly. She was playing with the ring on her finger and not looking at him.

"Alice," Jasper said, drawing her face up to look at his. He would never understand where Alice's self doubt concerning her looks came from. "Other women mean nothing to me since I met you. Sure, she's pretty. But you, you're gorgeous and kind and good and I love you. Okay?" Jasper said, kissing her gently.

Alice smiled and deepened the kiss. "I love you too," she said. "Do you think you'll be happy here?" Alice asked him.

"Can't you see that already?" Jasper responded, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, yes," Alice answered. "But you're always slightly removed from everyone else," Alice said, her forehead wrinkling in concentration. "I'll leave if you want to," she continued turning around to face him. "If you're not happy we can go back to just the two of us."

"Alice," Jasper said softly, taking her face between his hands. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," he told her. "This is what you've been waiting for—a home, a family. I would never ask you to give that up."

Alice smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you," she told him again, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and kissing her way down his scarred chest.

"Alice," Jasper said with a laugh, pulling her back up towards him. "We can't," he said. "Not with everyone else in the house."

Alice laughed and sat up so she was straddling his lap before she pulled her dress up and over her head and tossed it behind her. "Jazz, I've been seeing what Rose and Emmett have been up to all night and now I want to have some fun of my own. Please?" she asked him, sticking her lips out in a pout and pushing his shirt from his chest.

"Like I could ever really say no," Jasper said with a laugh as Alice reached for the button on his pants and he slid her bra off. "I love you Alice," Jasper said, pulling back to kiss her again. He shifted slightly and sent them tumbling off the couch and onto the floor.

Alice laughed as she landed on top of Jasper. "God we need to get a bed," Jasper said laughing as well.

"We'll have one tomorrow," Alice answered, kissing him deeply. "And I love you too Jazz." Alice pushed the blonde curls away from Jasper's forehead. She framed his face in between her two tiny hands. "We're home Jazz," she told him, grinning broadly. Jasper let her happiness soak into him and fill him up until he grinned back at her just as widely before Alice kissed him again and they quickly discarded the rest of their clothes.


	4. Lovely Tonight

Chapter 4-Lovely Tonight

Disclaimer: Don't own Alice, Jasper, or anything Twilight related. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Joshua Radin owns "Lovely Tonight". Listen to a live version with Ingrid Michaelson on my profile page.

* * *

_"I need you to know this won't be broken_

_And all that we said will not be lost into the dawn_

_And you would be the last thing I saw coming_

_I'm still surprised_

_You are lovely tonight_

_You, dear, will guide me into the morning light_

_You are lovely tonight_

_Lay here beside me_

_I see the rest of my life with you…"_

Jasper was sitting in the library in one of the overstuffed armchairs, his feet propped up on the small table in front of him, a book in his hands. He was pretty absorbed in the book—it was a history book focusing on the Civil War and Jasper was impressed by how much of it was accurate. He felt Alice before he saw her. Her excitement level was so high it made Jasper smile and he set the book down before Alice came prancing into the library.

"Jazz!" she squealed, hurrying over to him and throwing herself in his lap. "I found it! I found my dress!" she told him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and kissing him.

Jasper smiled against Alice's mouth and kissed her back. "I'm glad to hear that," he told her as Alice pressed a kiss to the scar on his chin. They were getting married in a little over a month and as of that morning, Alice was still without a dress. She had seen herself in the perfect dress of course so it was just a matter of finding it, which had proven to be more difficult than Alice thought. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had thrown themselves into planning the perfect wedding. Jasper had stayed out of it for the most part—if he was making the decision, him and Alice would have gotten married at the courthouse ages ago but Alice wanted a picture perfect wedding and of course that's what she would get.

"It's the most beautiful dress Jasper," Alice was saying, still sitting in his lap with her arms loosely around his neck. "Even Rosalie said it was gorgeous—I think she's a bit jealous she didn't find it first so she could wear it at her next wedding," Alice said with a grin.

Jasper smiled back. They had heard of course about Rosalie and Emmett's many weddings. When Jasper had asked Emmett about it, he had smiled and shrugged and said he would do anything to make Rose happy, even if that meant getting married over and over again. Jasper had a fleeting thought that maybe Alice would want more than one wedding but before he could say anything, Alice pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry Jazz," she said softly. "I only need to do this once."

Jasper smiled and shifted his hand so it moved under her dress, lightly gripping her thigh. "As much as I would love for you to continue you that thought, Edward is going to interrupt us in about five seconds," Alice said, taking Jasper's hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze as Edward walked into the library.

Jasper groaned to himself and tried to keep his negative thoughts about Edward out of his head. "Edward, I found my dress!" Alice said excitedly, hopping off of Jasper's lap.

"So I heard," Edward said smiling. "And it's really beautiful Alice."

Alice smiled back. "Thanks," she said. "Do you want to see it for real?" she asked. "It's so much better than in my head," Alice said, taking Edward's hand and walking towards the door.

Jasper stood up to follow them but Alice stopped him. "You can't come with us," she told him with a sly grin.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, his eyes darting to Edward briefly.

"Because you can't see the dress until our wedding day silly," Alice answered, giving Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Jasper could say anything else, Edward and Alice hurried off towards wherever Alice was keeping her dress.

Jasper sat back down, feeling slightly agitated. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of Edward—on some level he knew that Alice loved him but Alice's relationship with Edward still bothered him. Alice and Emmett were close as well but it was different because Emmett had Rose. Jasper knew Alice loved having brothers and that she especially loved Edward but sometimes, when Alice and Edward were having their private conversations without speaking, it drove Jasper nuts.

_She's marrying you,_ Jasper told himself, picking up his book again. Jasper didn't get very far into it however before he heard the soft sound of Edward's piano. The music room was just across the hall from the library and Jasper could tell Alice was in there as well. He got up and crossed the room silently, listening outside as Edward finished the piece, one Jasper had never heard before.

"Oh Edward, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Alice gushed and Jasper caught a glimpse of Alice throwing her arms around Edward. "It's so perfect," she said, kissing his cheek as Jasper seethed. He knew Alice's emotions as well as he knew his own and he had always loved that there seemed to be a special something extra to Alice's love, her happiness, when it was directed towards him. Jasper didn't know what to think feeling it now, when Alice was with Edward.

Jasper knew Edward and Alice would both know he was there and as Alice started to turn around, Jasper turned and walked quickly away.

Jasper was sitting underneath a large tree, leaning his head back against it with his eyes closed when Edward found him. For a moment, Jasper cursed the fact that he could never really get away. Between Alice and Edward, someone would always be able to find him.

"I'm sorry about that," Edward said. "I can't help it you know."

"I know," Jasper said, opening his eyes and looking up at Edward.

"I have no romantic interest in Alice," Edward said. "She's my sister, my friend," Edward continued. "She loves you."

When Jasper didn't answer, Edward sighed. "She loves you Jasper," Edward said again. "Trust me, I can hear her thoughts. You and shoes seem to be pretty much her two favorite thoughts."

Jasper smiled slightly. "I know she loves me," he said. "But don't you think maybe you'd be better for her?" Jasper didn't look at Edward, instead playing with the leaves at his feet.

Edward laughed. "Really?" he asked, an incredulous look in his eyes. "Alice said you had quite the martyr complex but I didn't really believe her."

"She deserves better than me," Jasper said.

Edward shrugged. "Maybe she does," he said. "But she wants you," Edward paused for a moment. "The song I wrote is for both of you," Edward said. "I wanted to play it at your wedding. That's why she was feeling the way she was. It made her think of you."

Jasper looked up at Edward. "Really?" he asked, starting to feel guilty, ashamed for his overreaction.

Edward nodded. "And just so you know, Alice isn't really my type," Edward smiled and Jasper could tell he was trying to make peace with him. "She's far too bubbly for me," he said. "And I prefer women who at least hit the 5 foot mark."

Jasper laughed as well. "Her perpetual good mood balances out my darkness I suppose," Jasper said.

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry Jasper," he said. "I know it bothers you that Alice and I are close. It's just nice to have someone, you know?" Edward asked. "It gets a bit lonely, even in this family," Edward said a bit ruefully. "Rosalie hates me most days and it's difficult to talk to Emmett about anything serious so I've enjoyed having Alice around."

Jasper nodded. "I understand," he said. "Alice was most excited about meeting you," Jasper told him. "She knew you'd be close. And I'm happy she has you, I really am."

Edward nodded and held out his hand. "So, no hard feelings?" he asked.

Jasper stood and shook his hand. "No hard feelings," he said, following Edward back towards the house. "So, how mad is she?" Jasper asked as they stopped in front of the Cullen house.

"Um, well, I think I'm going to go for a hunt," Edward said, clapping Jasper on the back with a smirk before taking off back into the woods.

"Shit," Jasper grumbled to himself, walking the rest of the way to the house.

Jasper ran into Rosalie on the porch. She looked up and smiled at him as Jasper stood looking at the front door. Although Rosalie had been the most hesitant to let Alice and Jasper into her family, now that she had accepted them, her and Jasper actually got along quite well. Jasper felt Rosalie's sorrow and understood it in a way no one else could. At first, Rosalie had done everything she could to hide her true feelings from Jasper but eventually she had grown to appreciate his quiet acceptance of her and her past.

"Edward bothering you?" Rosalie asked, glancing at Jasper. Their annoyance with Edward was another thing Rosalie and Jasper had bonded over.

"Yeah," Jasper answered. "But we're good now," he said. "Now I just have to apologize to Alice."

"Have fun with that," Rosalie answered with a laugh. "She's cleaning her closet."

"Great," Jasper grumbled, knowing that Alice only cleaned her closet when she was upset about something and needed a mindless task to keep her mind off of everything else. Jasper gave Rosalie a tight smile before going inside and walking upstairs. He stopped at the door to their bedroom, seeing Alice standing in front of the closet tossing clothes and shoes all over the place.

Before he could say anything, Alice spoke without turning around. "So, are you done being a jealous idiot?"

Jasper sighed and walked into the room, standing a few feet behind Alice. "Alice," he started. "I'm sorry."

Alice turned around suddenly, holding a pair of black heels in her hand. Jasper had a brief thought that maybe she was going to throw them at him. Throwing things in anger was really more of a Rosalie trait but Jasper could feel Alice's anger and frustration all directed at him and he wouldn't put it past her.

"Jazz, I don't know what else I can do to convince you that I love you, only you," Alice told him. "Do you really doubt me that much?" she asked him, dropping the shoes and crossing her arms.

"No Alice, it's not that," Japer said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, so we're back to the same ridiculous argument as always," Alice said, her frustration growing.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you Alice," Jasper told her. "I've done horrible things and everything that I am is dark and broken. But you changed that, Alice, you saved me. And still I keep screwing up. And it doesn't matter because whatever I do will never equal what you've done for me."

Alice's face softened and she moved towards him. "But Jasper, you saved me too," Alice said. "Do you have any idea how terrifying it was to wake up and have no idea where you are, who you are?" Alice asked and she shuddered slightly, remembering that awful moment. "You were the only thing I had," Alice said softly. "The thought of you, knowing that someday I would be with you was the only thing that kept me going. You were the only thing that stopped me from turning into a monster," Alice told him firmly.

She was standing directly in front of him now and she stood on her tiptoes to pull his face down towards hers. "I love you Jasper," Alice said. "You're all I've ever wanted."

Jasper pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry Alice," he whispered against her mouth. "I love you too," he said before kissing her. Alice kissed him back eagerly, her arms wrapping around him as she molded her body to his.

Alice pulled away slightly to grin up at Jasper. Her eyes unfocused for a moment and then her grin widened as Jasper was overcome with a feeling of lust. "Um, wow," she said, kissing Jasper again.

"So making up is going to be good, huh?" Jasper said, laughing as he pushed Alice towards the bed.

"God, yes," Alice told him before hurriedly tugging her dress off and reaching for his shirt, ripping it off his body in one swift tug.

Jasper was fidgeting nervously, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other as he stood in front of the church, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He hadn't seen Alice since early that morning when Rosalie and Esme had whisked her away for whatever girl rituals were required before a wedding could take place.

Emmett's large hand on Jasper's shoulder startled him from his thoughts. "Jazz, lay off the nervousness, alright?" Emmett said, nodding towards the few humans scattered about the church. "You're making us all twitchy," Emmett said.

"Sorry," Jasper said with a small smile as he tried to project calm rather than nervousness. He didn't even know most of the people here; they were friends of Alice's from school, people Carlisle worked with or Esme knew from on thing or another.

"No problem," Emmett said with a grin. "I was nervous as hell at our first wedding," Emmett told him.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," Emmett nodded. "Of course, it took a lot to get Rose to the point where she actually would marry me so I was just terrified she would change her mind," Emmett paused for a moment. "I don't think you have to worry about that with Alice," Emmett said.

Jasper grinned as Edward came into the church, walking along the side until he was standing in front of Jasper. "Ready?" he asked.

Jasper nodded. "Great, let's get started then," the minister said from behind them. Emmett grinned and elbowed Jasper in the ribs before heading out of the church. Edward shook his head at Emmett and smiled at Jasper as he went to settle himself at the piano.

Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath as Edward began to play. Carlisle walked into the church with Esme on his arm. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she sat down and flashed a smile at Jasper as he turned and walked back down the aisle. A few moments later Rosalie and Emmett walked down the aisle, Emmett trying to keep his eyes forward but stealing glances at his wife every few seconds. When they made it to the altar, Emmett gave Rosalie a quick kiss and then completely checked out her ass as she went to stand off to the side. Emmett met Jasper's gaze and shrugged, grinning sheepishly and coming to stand next to Jasper.

The music paused for just a moment and then Edward was playing the song he had written specifically for Alice and Jasper. Jasper's eyes were trained on the door of the church and everything seemed to slow down as Alice appeared on Carlisle's arm. Her eyes were locked on Jasper's as she walked slowly towards him, her smile wide and bright.

In that moment, Jasper felt as if he could see the future laid out before him as clearly as Alice could. His entire future was right here, walking towards him and looking more beautiful than Jasper had ever seen her.

They stopped in front of him and Carlisle gave Alice a gentle kiss on the cheek before Jasper reached out her hand and Alice slipped hers into it and just like that moment so many years ago, Jasper felt hope. "Hi," Jasper whispered softly, unable to resist leaning down to kiss her briefly.

"Hi," Alice whispered back, giving his hand a small squeeze as she stood in front of him. Most of the ceremony was a blur for Jasper—he was solely focused on Alice standing in front of him and radiating happiness. Jasper was sure everyone in the church could feel it; they didn't need his extra talent for that.

After the ceremony there was a small reception and then finally Jasper and Alice were left alone with their family. Alice had been looking at the stack of presents excitedly when Jasper came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Rosalie, who had been standing next to Alice as Alice told her what was inside each carefully wrapped box, raised her eyebrows at Jasper. Jasper grinned. He was usually not so forward with public displays of affection. "It's my wedding day," Jasper said to Rosalie. "I want to kiss my wife."

Alice giggled and turned in his arms to kiss his lips. "I think you want to do more than kiss your wife Jazz," Alice said with a wink.

Jasper kissed her again. "You're right," he said against her lips. "But I'm trying to be patient and polite."

"Well, Esme is on her way over here with our wedding present and I think you're going to love it," Alice declared.

"I certainly hope you'll love it Jasper," Esme's voice said from behind him and Jasper turned with Alice in his arms to face her. Carlisle had his hand on Esme's shoulder and Edward and Emmett were right behind them, Emmett going over to drape his arm around Rosalie.

"He does," Alice said with an enthusiastic nod.

Esme smiled. "I wish we could have surprised you Alice," she said. "But that seems nearly impossible."

Emmett snickered. "Our wedding gifts never last long, do they Rose? Hopefully Alice and Jasper do better."

"Emmett," Rosalie said, smacking his shoulder but grinning at him as Esme shook her head.

Jasper looked confused but before he could ask Alice tugged on his hand. "Come on Jazz," she said. "It's easier if you just see it."

Alice and Jasper thanked and hugged their family before leaving the church, Jasper sliding into the driver's seat of the car. "Okay, are you telling me where to go?" he asked.

Before she answered him, Alice drew his face towards her and kissed him, opening her mouth against his and letting her tongue play briefly with his. "I love you," she told him when she pulled away.

"I love you too darlin'," Jasper said as Alice settled back into her seat, taking his hand as she did so.

Alice directed him out of town quite a ways before she told him to stop in front of a small cottage, set back in the woods with a beautiful view of the mountains in the back that at the moment were mostly covered by darkness. Alice and Jasper got out of the car and stood looking up at the small house. "This is our wedding present?" Jasper asked, his voice slightly awed.

"Yes," Alice answered. "It's perfect Jazz," she told him grabbing his hand and beginning to pull him towards the door. "Esme and Rose decorated it and it's all ours and…," Alice was reaching for the door handle but Jasper grasped her hand, pulling it away.

"Wait," Jasper told her, bending down and sweeping her into his arms. "Isn't this the way it's supposed to go?" he asked.

Alice laughed and kissed him as Jasper pushed the door open and carried Alice inside. He set Alice down inside and they flipped on the light, taking in the quaint living room that was very tastefully decorated.

"Oh Jasper, it's perfect," Alice gushed, walking around slowly.

"Can we see what the bedroom looks like?" Jasper asked. Alice grinned and leapt at him. Jasper caught her easily, carrying her to the bedroom quickly.

Their mouths were fused together and Jasper began to impatiently tug on Alice's dress, desperate to get it off of her. "Jasper, wait," Alice said in a breathy voice. "You're going to rip my dress."

Jasper stopped and groaned softly. "You're going to kill me Alice," he said against her mouth.

Alice turned around so her back was facing Jasper. "Please Jazz?" she said. Jasper sighed and, seeing an opportunity to torture Alice for a change, began to very slowly unzip the back of Alice's dress.

He slid the material down carefully, revealing the smooth cold skin of her back. "Jasper," Alice said, pushing back against him. "I know what you're doing," she told him.

"You do?" Jasper asked, nipping lightly at her neck and then soothing the skin with his tongue.

Alice squirmed against him again. "Yes, and I can play that game too," Alice told him, reaching a hand around behind her to grab him through the pants of his tux.

"Alice," Jasper groaned, bucking his hips into her hand. After that, neither of them was in any mood to go slowly any more. They quickly (yet still carefully on Jasper's part) helped each other out of their clothes, tossing the discarded garments around the room.

Alice reached her hand up to the back Jasper's neck, pulling him towards the bed but Jasper pulled away for a minute. "You're so gorgeous," he said, his eyes traveling over her body.

"You're not so bad yourself," Alice answered lying back on the bed and pulling Jasper down with her.

Later, after they had christened the bedroom (and the bathroom and the living room), Jasper and Alice lay wrapped up in a blanket on the back porch, watching as the sun rose over the mountains. Alice's head was resting on Jasper's chest, right over the spot where his heart should be beating.

"This was the most perfect wedding ever," Alice said softly against Jasper's chest.

"It was pretty great, as far as weddings go," Jasper replied, running his fingers through Alice's short hair. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, tightening his arms around her.

"I love you Jazz," Alice said. "I really love you."

"I love you too darlin'," Jasper said, letting himself fall happily into Alice's familiar love. "I love you too," he whispered one more time into her ear.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's what will probably be my only attempt ever to write Alice/Jasper vamp fic. Again, thanks to MDealsWithIt for supplying the banner and title. She rocks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
